With the advance of HDD technology, the spacing between a magnetic-recording head and a magnetic-recording disk has become progressively smaller, on the order of a few nanometers (nm) to attain higher levels of areal density (AD) of stored information. Various new techniques have been incorporated into design of the magnetic-recording head to achieve such molecular scale spacing. For example, thermal-fly-height control (TFC) incorporates a heater than adjusts the fly-height (FH) of the magnetic-recording head to attain nanometer-scale spacing. TFC requires that additional input pads be provided to the magnetic-recording head to provide power for the TFC heater element. Moreover, thermally assisted magnetic recording (TMR), another technique for increasing the AD of stored information, may also require the incorporation of a laser heating element into the magnetic-recording head, which would again require additional input pads to provide power for the laser heating element. At the same time the size of magnetic recording heads, themselves, has become progressively smaller in order to lower the manufacturing costs for magnetic-recording-head fabrication through batch processing. Consequently, magnetic recording heads for high AD magnetic recording include greater numbers of input-power pads at the trailing edge of the magnetic-recording head, where such input power pads are located. Thus, engineers and scientists engaged in the development of HDDs are becoming increasingly more interested in developing methods for providing power to multiple inputs of the magnetic-recording head for high AD recording at reduced cost, but yet maintaining high reliability.